


Surprise

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Surprise

“Okay boys, Mama’s going to the potty. I’ll be right back.” Jonesy was right behind you as you sprinted up the stairs. He slippped in the door just before you closed it. “Ever heard of privacy?” Jonesy sat and wagged his tail.

By now you were a gold medalist in speed peeing and taking pregnancy tests. You sat the test on the counter then washed hands, The test was really just a . Being a week late, you were never late, in addition to morning sickness that lasted all day, moodiness, and tender breasts it wasn’t a surprise.

“Well that was anti-climatic” your voice laced with sarcasm. “Damn you Sonny Carisi and your overzealous sperm”, you mumbled to yourself. Glancing at Jonesy, you grinned. He had always been one of the first to know you were pregnant. “Ready for another Carisi to look after?” He barked in response and wagged his tail. You knelt down and hugged him, “our secret right now, okay boy?” 

Opening the bathroom door, Jonesy ran out in search of the boys. Plopping down on the bed, you placed a hand on your belly. You were maybe five weeks. July 4th, Staten Island, stayed at his parent's house, in Sonny’s childhood room…a giggle escaped and you covered your mouth. 

It’s wasn’t your fault. You’re husband was smoking hot, and couldn’t keep your hands off him. It was the same for him. Thinking of his hands ghosting up your cool skin, his lips peppering kisses along your neck as your hands were tangling in his greying hair. Your hands traveled slowly up your body…

“Whatcha doin’ doll?” Sonny’s voice was laced with humor. 

Your eyes flew open ‘speaking of the devil’, you thought to yourself. A blush crept across your cheeks as you gaze turned to met his. “Huh? Ahem. Nothing. Just resting my eyes. Kinda tired”, you explained, pushing yourself to a sitting position. “You’re home early”, you remarked, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah. Wrapped up paperwork, no new cases. I’m gonna clean up.” He turned to enter the bathroom, “oh, uh, if you need help finishing the “nothing” you were doing, let me know.” He gave you a wink and smirked.

You rolled your eyes and fell back on the bed. ‘Oh no the test!’ “Sonny wait-”

“Is this yours?” He was holding the test up when he walked out of the bathroom, face questioning. 

“Would it help if I said no?” Biting your lip, your gaze went to your intertwined fingers.

He pressed his lips together, tilting his head to the side. “C’mon, Y/N.”

“Of course it’s mine, Sonny. I must have messed up my ovulation schedule somehow. I know we didn’t plan on having another-”

Sonny walked to you, took your hand and pulled you up from the bed. “Stop.” He gently kissed your lips, then touched his forehead to yours. “You didn’t make this baby by yourself. It takes two to tango,” 

You giggled, “That it does. So you’re not mad then?” 

“Mad? How can I be mad? Just a little surprised. I love being a dad and we make a pretty great team. Plus maybe this time we’ll have a girl”, Sonny mused and pulled you in for a hug.

“Yeah, this house could use a little more estrogen. Even the dog is a boy for heaven's sake.” Sonny’s chest rumbled with laughter. 

“You know”, you leaned back, loosened his tie, “I’m pretty sure we conceived this one at your parents, in your old bedroom.” You gave him a wry grin.

He laughed, “well isn’t that somethin’. Tried to get a girl in there all through high school, never happened. But when I finally do, I knock her up.”

“Oh my gosh Sonny, You are something else”, playfully smacking his chest.

“C’mon, doll. Let’s go make dinner for the Carisi mob.” Sonny took your hand. leading you back down the stairs.


End file.
